Me vs the World
by Garowyn
Summary: Everyone knows Tea Gardner is an all around nice girl. But even nice people have their offdays at sometime...


**Author's Notes: Spiderfan doesn't own anything YGO. Flames will NOT be tolerated especially from Tea-haters. If you don't like her, don't read this! It's that simple! --**

**Tea is just well...having a bad day. I have done my best to make her comments and remarks seem like something she actually would say and not seem OOC. Oh and it's a one-shot. '...text...' means thinking. No, this is not based on a real-life experience. ;)**

Tea was jarred awake by her alarm clock sounding off at 6:00am at her desk across the room. School started at 8:30am and she usually set her alarm for 7:30am. What had gone wrong? She didn't know and darted out of her bed only to trip on her backpack and fall right on her face. "Ack!" She got up to her feet and stumbled across the room to her desk where the alarm clock was still beeping. She was about to shut if off when she realized it was beeping at 6am! "What? I didn't set it for that time!" She shut it off and angrily set it down on her desk.

She went back to her bed and moved her backpack to the side so she wouldn't trip again. She settled herself under her blankets and tried to back to sleep. It was unsuccessful and she remained awake for the next hour and a half. She tried counting sheep but it failed. She got up to get a glass of warm milk and it failed too.

Finally, at 7:30am, her mother came in and gently shook her awake. "Come on, Tea, its 7:30." Mrs. Gardner sleepily mumbled and left the room to get ready herself. Tea moaned and put the pillow over her face. Suddenly, she felt very tired...

'Finally! I can sleep!' She thought happily, unaware that her mother had woken her up for school. She forgot about school and slept away.

"Tea! Get up!" Her mother called from the kitchen at 7:45am.

"In a minute..." She mumbled absentmindedly. She moved her legs causing them to become tangled in the sheets. Oh yes, today would be a fun day.

Finally, at 8am, Mrs. Gardner came up and poured a small cup of water on Tea. "I'm sorry honey but I'm late for work!" She apologized as her daughter screamed. Normally she would not have done that but Mrs. Gardner was extremely late but not as late as Tea would be. "Bye Tea and you better hurry!"

"Mom!" Tea screamed and tried to jump out of her bed but fell onto the floor once again. "Argh! Stupid sheets!" She yelled and tried her best to untangle herself.

Tea got up from the floor and rushed to take the shortest shower in the history of Domino City. She got in, turned on the water which conveniently just happened to be freezing cold. "EEK!" She screamed but she couldn't afford to be idle. 'If I have a hot shower, I'm going to fall asleep!' She scrubbed and washed her body and hair as quickly as she could before her body became an ice cube.

Finally, she threw on her bathrobe and raced back to her room. Ten minutes after eight o-clock. Just twenty minutes to get to school. "Come on, come on, come on!" Tea grunted, as she put on the last part of her school uniform. She would have to run to school. She went downstairs where a cold breakfast was waiting.

She gulped down some orange juice and grabbed a muffin. She laced up her shoes and ran outside, cutting across the grass. However it had rained the day before and the grass was still a little bit wet...

"EEP!" Tea's right heel slipped in front of her on the grass and she landed on her derrière. "Ugh, this is not turning out to be a good day!" She muttered to herself as she got off her rear end and began to run like mad down the sidewalk. "Please don't let me be late! Please, PLEASE!" She had only fifteen minutes now and she was still about twenty minutes or less away from school.

About halfway towards the school, a stray dog began to chase her. 'Well at least it'll force me to run faster!' She thought dryly as she ran on, the dog on her tail.

She reached an intersection and ran across, glad she had come at the right time when it was okay to walk across. Nevertheless, crosswalks are not always safe. A car beeped at her as it slammed on its brakes. "You shouldn't even be speeding, you jerk!" She screamed at the car and continued on towards the school.

Finally, Tea reached the school and the last bell rang. "No, I'm almost there!" She threw a fist at the school clock in defiance as she ran up the stairs. "Stupid clock, stupid dog, stupid rain!" She yelled and caused a couple of tardy students to stare at her strangely. "What are you lookin' at?" She sneered. 'I'm gonna regret this behavior tomorrow...' She thought as she ran for her class. Fortunately for her, no teacher or principal was around to see her run down the halls.

She burst into her English class, interrupting the teacher. "Sorry I'm late!" She said and flew to her seat as if nothing had happened.

The teacher frowned. "Miss Gardner," He began. "This unexpected act of tardiness is not acceptable. You're going to have to report for detention after school." And with that, he continued on with the day's lesson.

Tea's friends gave her a look of curiosity but she ignored them, silently fuming. She did her assignment, not caring if she got anything wrong. At the moment, she despised her teacher greatly.

Second, third, fourth, and fifth period flew by. Her second period class was a disaster when she messed up a cake for Home Economics. Third period was Gym class and no matter how hard she tried, she could not master the smash of the game of badminton. She nearly broke her racket in half and scared her opponent, Bakura, by yelling at him.

"Honestly, is everything all right, Tea?" He asked timidly.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Does it look like it?" She grumbled all the way into the change room.

Fourth period was Algebra and she was asked to write an equation. A couple of girls snickered while she did so because of the grass stain she had on her skirt. Tea gritted her teeth and snapped the chalk on the board, the stray piece bouncing off one of the girl's desk and hitting her in the forehead.

Tea smirked while the girl got angry. She would have lost control had the teacher not walked in at the time. Tea smiled sweetly and walked back to her seat. "That was a good one!" Tristan whispered to her as she sat down.

Fifth period before lunch was Chemistry. She mixed a couple of wrong things and backed up as the Chem. Teacher did his best to clear it up but failed miserably. There was a small explosion leaving Tea to utter a meek apology. She had another detention but this time it was for tomorrow after school.

Lunchtime was no better. She looked at her tray, irked by its contents. Lime green Jell-O, mushy potatoes, mystery meat, plus a juice box. "Gross." She murmured as she made her way through the crowd to the usual table where she and her friends met to eat. The crowd was thick today with gossiping and laughing teenagers. Just when Tea thought she was calm again, she lost her composure once more. "GET OUTTA THE WAY AND MAKE ROOM FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE!" She shouted in a very unTea-like manner. 'So sue me.' She thought as people gave her dirty looks when they cleared away. 'I'm allowed to have a bad day.'

"Bad day, eh Tea?" Joey remarked as she sat down with a grunt, slamming her tray down on the table.

"No, Joey, I'm having a wonderful and glorious day! The birds are singing and the flowers are in bloom from yesterday's wonderful rain!" Tea scoffed. "Great day all right."

"Gee, simmer down!" Joey was about launch into a rant.

"Er, just remember, Tea!" Yugi quickly changed the subject. "You gotta take the bitter or the better. You can choose to have a bad day or you can choose to have a good day."

"Ever the optimist." Tea mumbled. "I choose to have a bad day!" Tea replied in a truculent way. She felt defeated by the world around her. "Grr..."

Her next class after lunch was Art class. Only she and Joey were in it and their other friends were in something else. Today they were making sushi dishes out of clay. Joey had mostly been playing with his clay, creating people and building small houses. "Hey look at this!" Joey had made what seemed like a pillow with four legs. "It's a dog!" He grinned.

'Dog...' Tea was instantly reminded of the dog that had chased her earlier that day. Without thinking, Tea reached over and squished the object. "Take that, you mangy cur!" She shouted and the other students raised their eyebrows in surprise. Of course that was nothing compared to Joey's expression.

He was shocked. "My creation..." He gaped at Tea. "Why did you do that?"

"Tea! Kaiba!" The teacher called. Kaiba was in that class as well though he usually finished his projects ahead of time and spent that class doing homework or other things. "You two are on the wheel today." She pointed to a wheel that potter's use to create bowls and other interesting things.

Kaiba grudgingly obeyed, intent on getting an A+ in the course and took off his school uniform jacket. He had been observing Tea's behavior all day and suspected she would mess up with the wet clay on the wheel. He wasn't going to take any chances. He rolled up his sleeves, and got to working the clay to form a smooth texture.

Tea followed suit and began to work the clay as well. She was not happy being stuck with Kaiba. She hadn't bumped into him all day and if he said something about her actions...well, she'd be slightly angry...

Tea accidentally created a hole in her bowl and held back a scream of frustration. "What's wrong?" Kaiba asked, smirking. "Cat got your tongue?"

Tea began to count to ten in her mind. 'This is Kaiba so don't aggravate him...5...6...7...' She continued to work on her clay.

"I've noticed your rude behavior..." Kaiba went on. "Not Miss Friendship today, are we?"

"Er, Kaiba?" Joey said meekly. "That wouldn't be, um, wise to-"

"Quiet, mutt!" Kaiba snapped.

"He's right!" Tea gave up at nine and flicked water at him, several small drops landing on his shirt. His eyes went wide and they quickly narrowed into a glare. Tea stifled a laugh and Joey backed up to a safer place, snickering. "You're very messy today, Kaiba." She smirked.

Kaiba snarled. "You're going to regret that, Gardner." He picked up a small piece of wet clay and shoved into her face. Luckily, Tea was able to move her head but it was still on her nonetheless. Strange coming from Kaiba but he hadn't been too happy about what she had done. He got up from the wheel to clean up. "

"Yuck!" Tea gasped as she pulled off a piece of the wet clay. "ARGH!"

The last two periods were no different. Social Studies and Study Hall proved to be just as bad although not as bad as Art class. Tea had cleaned her face up and tried to maintain a peaceful atmosphere. No such luck.

When she got home, she did her homework, ate dinner, and went to bed early. In truth, she felt a little guilty about how she acted towards everyone. It had done nothing to make her day better. 'Oh well. Just a bad day.' She thought and settled into a deep sleep.

Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
